Humans Are Like Fire
by SapphiretheWhiteWolf
Summary: Most know that it took a long time for Holly Short to gain a favorable opinion of Humans. But who would have guessed that someone else had predicted her meeting with one of the most famous Mud Boys of all?


*This is takes place before the first book*

* * *

Holly Short stared at the officer in front of her. The officer in question was currently paying more attention to his computer screen than to her.

She huffed. To be sent to directly deliver Council documents to Officer Bink was irritating enough. Unsurprisingly, it had been the beloved Commander Root to recommend her for the job. He had always enjoyed making Holly -the girlie- do menial labor. The very thought of him made Holly nearly grind her teeth. The fact that Bink was ignoring her made the situation even worse.

After five minutes of standing in front of him while holding the document Holly finally leaned forward to see what was so damn interesting. It didn't take her long to realize that the officer was watching a movie. A Human movie, of course. From what she saw, it seemed like it was some kind of documentary. The film seemed to focus on Humans and their bloody history. And when she said 'bloody', she meant it. Literally.

After ten minutes of watching, Holly pulled herself away from the screen and issued a loud grunt.

The officer jolted as if startled, and turned to her. Holly handed him the document.

He took it casually and set it down. The elf's eyes however, remained on the screen.

"I really think we don't give Humans enough credit." He said. "They die so quickly, but they've done so much!"

Holly narrowed her eyes. Where was he getting at here?

The elf just smiled brightly. Holly wondered why. If anything, a short life was something to hide, ignore, and avoid. Why would anyone smile at something so grim as the short lifespan of a Human? She promptly questioned him about it.

His grin widened by a few molars, and then fell a couple. His face seemed to settle in pleasant nostalgia. The elf took a minute to respond.

"Why, Short, don't you get it? Those Humans - their lives might be short, but that doesn't mean that they were not well lived. The Mud People live and die in what it seems in a matter of hours, yet it is we who are envious."

Holly raised her brow. Whatever point the officer was trying to make, she did not follow. And before she had the chance to ask further, the elf continued.

"The fairy people live long lives, that is true. But how do we spend such decades and centuries doing? I'll tell you. We waste them." He eyed her sharply before continuing. "But the Humans - they live out their tiny lifespans with such zeal and perseverance! They leave no years wasted! Look at what they are, today, Captain Short! One of the most successful species ever to inhabit Earth!"

She nearly snickered. Humans, successful? Successful at devastating the very earth they lived on, maybe.

Holly considered merely nodding to this proclamation, but figured that the officer knew her well enough. And those who knew Holly were well aware of her attitude towards authority. She was not usually one to hold back her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, _successful_. And look, it only took them millions of years to do it! You're right, Bink. We should applaud them. In fact, I think I'll head over to the Council right now and see if we can give each and every single Human in the world a medal!" She laughed. Human jokes were funny. Everyone knew that.

Up until now, she had thought the officer had been serious. It had taken her a while to figure out his seemingly well hidden sarcasm. And she laughed, for she liked sarcasm. She'd always favored that sort of humor.

But if Holly thought her comrade would join in on her joke, she was in for a surprise.

His lips formed a straight line. His eyes hardened. The universal sign for seriousness.

Holly creased her giggling.

"No, Captain Short, believe it or not, I'm serious." He said.

She blinked.

"We in the L.E.P. have often heard that analogy regarding Humans and fire, yes?" Questioned Bink.

Holly nodded simply. It was true. Everyone, and not just those in L.E.P., had heard of the saying.

It went:_ 'Humans are like fire. They burn, destroy, and pollute everything they touch before they're ever extinguished.'_

"Well, I suppose that comparison is right, if you really think about it." He mused.

But this time Holly wasn't so sure of his meaning. She suspected he had another interpretation of the analogy. She wasn't wrong.

"I really think, that Humans are like fire. Their lives, are short, and bright." He took a breath. "Their precious moments are never wasted, their accomplishments impact the world, and their short time spent on Earth has always been of value to them - even more so than riches or any temptation they have ever faced. In short, their lives, like fire, burn away in brightness and beauty. They are truly something we should admire, Captain Short." Bink finished.

Holly said nothing, but she had a number of condescending remarks she desperately wanted to fire back at her comrade. But she refrained from doing so. Officer Bink was an old elf, even by fairy standards. And in his time, she figured he must have seen Humans at their worst and at their best. However, that wasn't to say that she agreed with him. In fact, she completely thought otherwise, and her opinion of Mud People was not a favorable one.

'_Perhaps he's gone senile...'_ She thought. Though senility was typically a Human ailment, Holly wouldn't be surprised if it was possible for an elf to contract it - especially _this_ elf.

Officer Bink must have seen the incredulous look on her face, but he did nothing further to sway her opinion of Humans. The elf picked his battles carefully, and already, he chose not to fight it out on this one, for he had already lost.

Holly stood there with him, for a few agonizing moments. Bink merely resumed watching his movie. It was until she couldn't wait in silence anymore that Holly spoke.

"Officer Bink, am I dismissed?" She asked.

The elf looked up simply from his screen, and after a moment, he nodded. However, he did make a final statement to the Captain. One that she would soon never forget.

As Holly made her way out the door, she stopped as Bink spoke quietly behind her.

"You mark my words, Captain Short. One day, you will meet such a Human - who's short life burns bright like fire, but isn't at all completely destructive. You will realize that I am right. It may not be today, or tomorrow, or this century even. And I might not be alive to see it, but trust me, it will happen."

Holly spared the nutty officer one backward glance before she strode swiftly out the door. In the hallway, when she was sure that she was out of his earshot she muttered, "Yeah, that'll be the day, Bink..."

Due to the pure ridiculousness of the whole incident, Holly allowed herself a small smirk. Really, the officer thought Humans weren't all bad, did he? Something to admire?

A sharp chuckle escaped her.

She was _so_ going to tell Foaly about this later.

* * *

Well, I just had a fit inspiration and this is what came out. I wrote it in a haste, for my inspiration never seems to last long, so if you see any typos, please feel free to let me know.


End file.
